Después de Eleanor & Park
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "After Eleanor & Park". Empieza exactamente donde Rainwob terminó.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizo a traducirla.

CAPÍTULO 1

 **Eleanor**

Estaba tan asustada de abrir esas cartas. Los sobres con mi nombre y la dirección de mi tío garabateados en el frente. Las mismas que crujían en mis manos. Las mismas que deben haberle costado tanto enviar... Y luego se detuvieron.

Debería haberle escrito. Debería haberlo llamado. ¡Debería haber hecho algo! Pero para entonces ya era muy tarde y estaba incluso más asustada que antes. Temía que él se hubiese rendido, perdido la esperanza, encontrado a alguien más... Dejado de extrañarme... Dejado de amarme...

¿Cómo podría _seguir_ amándome?

Traté de olvidarme de ese asiático estúpido. Pero aunque él no estaba cerca, siempre estaba en mi cabeza y en mis sueño. Cuando despertaba de esos sueños podía sentirlo en mi estomago y en mi corazón. Entonces, extendería mi mano hasta mi mesita de noche, hasta el último cajón, dentro de la caja de frutas que contenía esas cintas que nunca pude obligarme a escuchar. Los comics que no pude leer. El hermoso collar que no podía usar... Y miraría la fotografía... La descolorida y gastada fotografía de ese estúpido y perfecto asiático con piel como el sol, que a mi no _solo_ me gustaba.

Mamá y los chicos de mudaron aquí poco después de que le escribiese. Richie encontró la carta, revolvió y destrozó la casa y Ben quedó atrapado en el medio... Con el brazo dislocado luego de "caerse" por las escaleras del sótano. Eso, por fin, sacudió a mamá lo suficiente y, luego de que Richie bebiera hasta la inconsciencia, llevó a los chicos al hospital y llamó al tio Geoff, Él arregló recogerlos una vez que Ben fuese dado de alta... Estoy segura de que eso no fue todo. O sea, Richie no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Hubo discusiones susurradas de las que no me dejaron participar, pero estuve feliz de dejarlo todo atrás... Fue una locura por unos meses y estoy convencida de que mis tío y tía estuvieron súper aliviados una vez que conseguimos nuestro propio hogar, a pesar de que nunca se quejaron. Mamá consiguió trabajo en un restaurante local y la tía Susan estuvo encantada de cuidar al pequeño Richie.

Mamá echó a los hombres de su vida... ¡En serio!

Hice algunos amigos en la escuela. Como está bastante cerca, no tomó el autobus sino que voy caminando y tal vez eso es lo mejor. No podría sentarme ahí sin pensar en Park... Park... Prometí ir a la graduación con él... Así es como esto pasó.

Fue un impulso, no lo había planeado ni pensado... Solo lo hice.

Mi amiga Shelly tenía una cita para el baile de graduación y me preguntó si quería ir con ella y Tonya de compras. No quería ir al baile de graduación. Me sentiría tan _culpable_ desperdiciando todo ese dinero en un vestido. No es que tuviese dinero para desperdiciar, Además, todo lo que podía pensar era que no podía ir con Park...

Shelly me recofió a las 11, su mamá había dicho que podía usar el Prius siempre y cuando reemplazara la gasolina, así que fuimos a la estación de gasolina y yo entré a la tienda para comprarnos sodas para el camino. En ese momento, vi la postal... Era, casi, la misma que mantenía en mi caja, sobre la repisa... Tentándome. Así que la compré. Tonya se rio y me preguntó a quien diablos estaba escribiéndole una postal desde este basurero. Le contesté que a un amigo de donde viví por un tiempo... No quería decirle a quien, o lo que él significó para mi. Ella no preguntó, ambas sabían que no debían hacer muchas preguntas acerca de mi pasado... Shelly tenia una estampilla en su guantera, asi que la escribí y envíe antes de poder siquiera pensarlo bien. Escribí su nombre y su dirección automáticamente, de la misma forma en que había escrito todas esas cartas que estaba muy asustada para enviar y que estaban apiladas en una caja debajo de mi cama.

No sabía que escribir y Shelly y Tonya estaban mirándome, así que entré en pánico y escribí solamente dos palabras:

TE EXTRAÑO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizo a traducirla.

 **Notas:** La historia está terminada en su idioma original y las actualizaciones de la traducción se suben todos los viernes.

Feliz lectura!

CAPÍTULO 2

 **Park**

 _TE EXTRAÑO._

¿Qué significa _eso_?

Ha pasado casi un año, ¿Y ahora esto? No sé que pensar. No sé que hacer.

Mi mente vuelve a la noche anterior y en lo mucho que la _extrañé_. En como todo lo que pude pensar cuando sostuve la mano de Cat fue: _Tú no eres ella._ Y la besé, pero no sentí nada más que culpa.

TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑO. Me escucho decir a mi mismo antes de saber qué es lo que está pasando... Incluso después de un año, todo vuelve inimaginablemente rápido. Todos los sentimientos que nunca pensé volver a sentir... Y me permito esperanzarme, ¡me permito respirar!

-¿Crees que debería ir a verla?-Les pregunto a mamá y papá cuando bajo para cenar. Estuve en la cama por horas, contemplando la postal y tratando de descifrar si debería hacer algo. La llevo conmigo, la tengo en la mesa al lado de mi plato. No quiero dejarla fuera de mi vista. Mis padres se miran el uno al otro por sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo, Park? Tienes la responsabilidad de ir al trabajo-Dice mi padre gentilmente, como cuando le habla a mamá, no en la forma usual en la que ha sido conmigo desde que decidí rendirme con todo.

-Es su Eleanor, cariño.- El-a-nor... No había dicho o escuchado su nombre en tanto tiempo que es como si me golpearan el estomago. -¿Crees que por eso enviar la carta?- Dice mamá señalando la postal. Ellos saben cuanto la extrañé cuando se fue. Cuando la dejé allí. Cuando la ayudé a escapar. Debería haber vuelto, tocado la puerta y hablado con su tío. Debería haberme asegurado de que ella estaba bien. ¡Estúpido!

-No lo sé, mamá- Miro a papá -Pero si es así y no... Siempre voy a preguntarme qué pudo haber pasado, ¿saben? ¿Y si me necesita y no estoy ahí para ella? ¿Hubieras vuelto por mamá?-

Él la mira nuevamente y su mirada se suaviza, dudando por un instante. Luego suspira y dice:- Okay.- Y no puedo evitarlo, se siente como mi primer sonrisa real en un año. -Pero... Tengo algunas condiciones.- Me acomodo y digo:- Si, lo que sea... ¡Dispara!- Y él responde: -No te iras hoy.- Comienzo a quejarme pero él me corta inmediatamente:- Estás cansado de ayer y es muy tarde para un viaje tan largo. Probablemente estarían durmiendo para el momento en que llegues.- Asiento en conformidad. -Y no puedes simplemente dejar el trabajo, necesitas aclarar todo antes de irte. También quiero la dirección de a donde estás yendo y que nos llames cuando llegues. ¿Está claro?-

-¡Si, señor!-

-¿Tienes dinero? -Me pregunta mientras toma su billetera. Por supuesto, no saben que estuve ahorrando para esto. No es que sea psíquico ni nada, pero tenía una leve esperanza. Si Eleanor alguna vez me necesitaba sabía que tendría que ir y no tenía ninguna seguridad de que mis padres estuviesen de acuerdo con eso. -Em, si papá. Tengo eso cubierto, gracias.-

-Bueno, aquí hay algo extra, en caso de que necesites rentar una habitación para la noche o algo así. Si las cosas no funcionan cuando estés allí, no quiero que conduzcas directamente de regreso. Necesitaras estar descansado. ¿De acuerdo? Sé que estás emocionado hijo, pero necesitas ser sensato sobre esto!- Solamente asentí, conteniendo el nudo en mi garganta que me dificultaba mucho tragar.

Estoy nervioso y emocionado y no puedo dormir debido a todos los pensamientos que rondan por mi cabeza. Pienso en todo lo que compartimos juntos y en verla nuevamente. Trato de analizar todos los escenarios posibles en mi cabeza. ¿Y si ella no quiere verme?... Tal vez ella no quiera verme, tal vez ese era todo el cierre que ella necesitaba. ¡Dios! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

-¡Jesus, Park!¡Contrólate-Me digo a mi mismo, antes de levantarme y empezar a arrojar cosas en una mochila que llevaré conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben todos los viernes!

Feliz lectura!

Morena Contagiosa.

CAPÍTULO 3

 **Park**

El viaje estaba matándome. Ya habían pasado tres horas y parecía interminable.

Salí al amanecer. Debería haber dormido algo, Dios sabe que ahora lo estoy necesitando... Pero mi mente no se detenía y no quería esperar otro día... Porque entonces tal vez me acobardase.

La anticipación me estaba volviendo loco... Y uno de mis mejores recuerdos de Eleanor era en este auto, cuando mamá nos dejó tomarlo prestado para tener una cita. Cuando nos perdimos en nuestra piel, en el calor y en los besos. Ese recuerdo está grabado en mi cabeza y me fue difícil pensar en eso durante el año. Y ahora algunos recuerdos se presenten borrosos y me distraen. ¡Jesus! Necesito concentrarme... ¡Necesito café!

Después de parar en una estación de gas para ir al baño y desayunar, compré un paquete de frituras y cerré mis ojos por alrededor de media hora. Estoy lleno de energía nuevamente y listo para volver al camino con mi mapa, siguiendo la ruta que planeé probablemente un año atrás. Nunca pensé que tendría que esperar tanto para realizar este viaje nuevamente... Tendría que haber venido antes... ¡Mucho, mucho antes!

Y... ¿Saben qué? ¡Creo que necesito algo de la música de Eleanor!... Me abalanzo sobre la guantera... The Smiths y U2... Si... Y tal vez, incluso, algo de The Beatles...

 **Eleanor**

Los domingos son lo mejor... Los pasamos en la casa de tío Geoff y hoy estamos haciendo una barbacoa en el fondo porque el clima esta realmente lindo. Mamá siempre prepara algo para llevar. No es que _tenga_ que hacerlo, pero no quiere llegar con las manos vacías. Está demasiado agradecida por todo lo que los tíos nos han ayudado en este último año.

Estoy sentada en una tumbona, con un short y una camiseta, bañada en bronceador y tratando de tostarme un poco. Nunca pude broncearme, simplemente me salen más y más pecas. Ahora paso más tiempo afuera, incluso en la escuela. Almuerzo en el patio, con algunos de los nuevos amigos que he hecho.

Maisie está al lado mío, ya tiene diez años, y está por cumplir 25... Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando creces en una familia como la nuestra. A pesar de todo, hemos estado bien y los niños están mejor que nunca.

.Mamá dice que no vas a ir al baile de graduación.-Dice Maisie-¿Por qué no vas?

-Oh... No tengo nadie con quien ir-

-Yo quiero ir al baile, ¿me llevas?-

-No, tiene que ser como una cita-

-Oh... Pero mi amiga Beth, de la escuela, dice que su hermana va a ir con sus amigas... ¿No quieres ir? Lucirías bonita en un vestido-

-Bueno, no tengo un vestido para ponerme, y todas mis amigas tienen citas. Además, tú eres muy joven- Sonrío y la empujo suavemente para que no se enoje :-Irás en un par de años. Te ayudaré a elegir un vestido hermoso y parecerás una princesa-

-¡Pero quiero lucir como una princesa ahora!-

-Siempre luces como una princesa para mi, cariño.- Mamá nos sobresalta apareciendo furtivamente detrás nuestro.

Es bueno volver a hablar con mamá. La extrañé muchísimo mientras estuve lejos, y cuando volví a "el basurero" (como había decidido llamarlo) la extrañé aun más aunque ella estaba ahí. Eventualmente, le conté todo, una vez que supe que me escucharía y entendería. Y me disculpé por mentirle y por escabullirme, pero ella sabía que nunca lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido por Richie.

Le conté todo sobre Park. Nos tomó meses llegar al punto en el que pude confiar en ella nuevamente. Fue realmente duro... Esa fue la última vez que lloré... Ella dijo que él parecía "un jovencito agradable". Tuve que reírme de eso, pensando cuanto se reiría él si alguna vez la llegase a escuchar... probablemente diría algo como "Soy más de los Hans-solos señora, pregúntele a su hija"

-Mamá, ¡tú no cuentas!- Dice Maisie entre risas.

-Geoff, ¿Tú que crees? ¿No luce Maisie como una princesa?-Grita mamá a través del patio.

La cara de Maisie adquiere una linda tonalidad rosada mientras nosotros nos reímos.

-¡Jesus, mamá! ¡El tio Geoff no cuenta tampoco! ¡Los adultos no cuentan! ¡Esas son las reglas!-

Riendo, me dirigí hacía el interior de la casa para usar el baño. Decidí ir por una bebida. Mientras estaba en la cocina bebiendo mi vaso de agua helada escuché música... ¿De dónde estaba viniendo?

Abrí la ventana para escuchar y reconocí la música inmediatamente... Eleanor Rigby... Huh, no conozco a nadie que siga escuchando los Beatles.

Estoy de puntillas, estirando mi cuello cuando diviso un auto. Un auto azul pálido realmente familiar... ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué cara...? ¡No! ¡Oh, Dios mio!- El vaso cae estrepitosamente en el fregadero.

Debo haber tomado mucho sol, porque podría jurar que ese chico luce como Park... Un poco más alto, un poco más ancho, con su cabello un poco más largo... Pero podría reconocer a mi asiático estúpido en cualquier lado!... Debo haberme quedado dormida en la tumbona, porque no hay manera de que él este _realmente_ aquí... ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar rewievs provoca calvicie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben todos los viernes.

¡Feliz lectura!

CAPÍTULO 4

 **Park**

He estado nervioso como el infierno desde hace una hora. Cuando vi los carteles de la ciudad desde la carretera mis dedos empezaron a golpear el volante y mi pierna comenzó a sacudirse. Aunque pretendía disfrutar la música tarareando el ritmo, ni siquiera podría decir cuales eran las últimas cinco canciones que habían sonado.

 **BIENVENIDO A**

 **LA TIERRA DE LOS**

 **10,000 LAGOS.**

-¡Mierda!- En ese momento, la verdad me sacudió... ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Ella no me pidió que viniese. Nunca llamó. Nunca contestó mis cartas. Golpeé el volante con mi palma.

TE EXTRAÑO.

Todas las veces que le dije que la extrañaba... Incluso cuando no nos habíamos separado. Tal vez ella no quería que hiciese este viaje... Pero la postal prueba _algo._ Ella no se ha olvidado de mí. Aún le importo. Y a mi también. Eso tiene que significar algo. Siento que ella no lo ha superado todavía... Y la esperanza me inunda nuevamente, como si pudiese sentir el peso de mi corazón en el pecho, recordándome que aún está ahí... Latiendo por mi chica con el salvaje cabello rojo... Mi chica... Siempre...

Conduje hasta la calle y a medio camino reconocí la casa. No necesité mirar la calle ni el número. La última vez que estuve aquí los miré por suficiente tiempo, y aunque pasó un año siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando dijimos adiós.

Me quedo sentado por un minuto tratando de prepararme. Me siento como si mi corazón estuviese por salirse de mi pecho. No puedo respirar... Mierda... Estoy tan nervioso.

-Okey Park, ¡cálmate!- Seco mis manos en los pantalones-Tiempo de ser Han Solo.

Salgo del Impala con las piernas temblando, tratando de lucir tranquilo y cool con mi remera de A-team... Me siento un loco tonto. Atravieso el camino que conduce a la puerta y casi me tropiezo cuando llego al porche. Creo que estoy hiperventilando. _¡Jesus!_

Toco el timbre y me quedo ahí parado, apretando los puños a mis costados... Esperando a que alguien abra la puerta.

 **Eleanor**

-¡Oh, Dios mio!-Estoy entrando en pánico, paralizada. No puedo moverme y siento como si mi pecho estuviese por estallar.

-Eleanor, ¿Puedes ver quien está en la puerta?- Me grita la tía Susan.

No puedo hablar, solo me quedo allí parada mirando en dirección a la puerta... Sé perfectamente quien es, y no puedo creer que sea él.

Él vino. Vino después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que necesitó fueron tres palabras escritas en una estúpida postal.

-¡Yo abro!- Grita Ben, corriendo desde el patio trasero. Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca. -¿Por qué no abriste?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Todavía soy incapaz de hablar.

Avanza a zancadas y escucho como abre la puerta. Avanzo algunos pasos, temblando como una hoja.

-¿Tú?-

-Ben, ¿no?- Dios, como extrañaba su voz. Doy otro paso.

-Si. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Mi nombre es Park, estoy buscando a tu hermana-

-¿Maisie?¿No es un poco joven para ti?-Bromea Ben, aunque por su tono puedo descifrar que está empezando a molestarse.

Oigo a Park reír suavemente, aunque no creo que se esté divirtiendo. -Sep- Se aclara la garganta-¿Se encuentra Eleanor?

Hay una pausa, entonces Ben dice:-Ella no quiere verte-Y oigo el portazo. Salgo al corredor mientras él camina hacía mi. Debo lucir shokeada, porque él me pregunta:-¿Qué?... Nunca abriste nada de lo que te envío y sabías que era él cuando golpeó la puerta... Y es su culpa que hayas estado malhumorada como por un año!-

 _Mierda! Va a irse y no voy a volver a verlo nunca!_ -¡Tú no sabes nada, Ben!-Lo empujo y corro hacía la puerta. La desesperación y la adrenalina corren a partes iguales a través de mi. Tomo el picaporte y abro la puerta... Y me encuentro mirando frente a frente un rostro que no he visto en un largo, largo tiempo.

 **Park**

Luego de que ese pendejo me cerrara la puerta en la cara, me quedé ahí parado. Casi me doy vuelta y me voy... Pero vine desde muy lejos como para darme por vencido así. Y necesito algún tipo de cierre... Eso es lo que necesito... Y si esto no funciona, necesito ser capaz de superarlo.

Levanto el puño para llamar nuevamente, pero la puerta se abre y me encuentro a mi mismo mirando el rostro que he extrañado tan malditamente mucho. Como si fuese lluvia después de la sequía, no puedo evitar absorber cada detalle de ella... Tiene pantuflas... Sus piernas... Solamente vi sus piernas una vez, cuando estaba con el uniforme de la clase de gimnasia. Recuerdo que no fui capaz de olvidar su aspecto por meses. ¡Esto va a tomarme años!

Recuerdo como luce sin la camiseta que está usando, en la parte de atrás del Impala... Como lucía cuando sus labios estaban inflamados por besarme...

Ella es hermosa... Y no voy a dejarla irse nuevamente!

 **Eleanor**

Nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro por una eternidad... Y entonces sus labios se levantan a los costados en esa sonrisa ladeada que me hace derretirme... Siento como me sonrojo y abro los ojos como platos. Miro al piso mientras él se inclina hacía mi mirando hacía arriba, por lo que me encuentro mirando su rostro en lugar de sus pies.

-Hola- Dice muy suavemente, como como si estuviese hablándole a un animal herido... Cosa que tal vez soy.

No puedo evitar sonreirle y elevar mi cabeza ligeramente:-Hola, usted- Lo que lo hace sonreír más ampliamente.

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben todos los viernes, aunque probablemente por las próximas dos semanas no actualice... Porque estoy con examenes. u_u

¡Feliz lectura!

CAPÍTULO 5

 **Park.**

Ella es adorable, y no puedo evitarlo... _Necesito_ tocarla

Desliza mi mano hacía su rostro y dudo, esperando alguna clase de permiso. Ella se tensa pero no se mueve, así que continúo.

Rozo mi pulgar contra su mejilla, su piel es suave y cálida, con más pecas de las que recuerdo. Ella cierra sus ojos y la siento estremecerse. Gentilmente deslizo mis dedos a través de su cabello, esta suave y desordenado, y sostengo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Es como si mis manos recordaran como tocarla, como si la hubiese tocado ayer en lugar de no haberla tocado por lo que fue el año _más_ largo de mi vida. Ese año se evapora de mi mente y es como su nunca hubiésemos estado apartados... Dios, espero que ella este sintiendo lo mismo.

Doy un paso hacía adelante y la abrazo contra mi pecho. Inhalo su esencia, enterrando mi rostro es sus rizos y, finalmente, me siento en paz.

La siento relajarse entre mis brazos, con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello, mientras deja escapar un suspiro. Todo excepto nosotros se desvanece.

Nos quedamos de esa manera durante algunos segundos, luego la aparto un poco, para poder verla nuevamente, y susurro:-Hola.

 **Eleanor**

-Hola- susurro de regreso, mirando esos dos hermosos ojos verdes. No estoy segura de que decir. No estaba esperando esta reunión... Aún no puedo creer que sea real.

Debería estar preocupada por la forma en la que simplemente caí en sus brazos. El hecho de que lo único que hemos hecho durante los últimos minutos es desvestirnos mentalmente debería haberme hecho entrar en pánico... Pero estoy segura de que si él tratara de besarme nuevamente no protestaría. De hecho, creo que eso me gustaría un montón.

El respira y sostiene el aire, como cuando alguien está a punto de soltar un discurso y hacen una pausa para prepararse a si mismos... No tengo que esperar demasiado:-Yo también te extrañé- susurra tan suavemente que nadie además de mi sería capaz de oírlo. Se exactamente a qué se refiere... La postal. Me sonrojo nuevamente, mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente. Apoyo mi frente en su hombro y gimoteo, mortificada por haber enviado la postal en primer lugar, y sus brazos están alrededor mio, atrayéndome a él. Siento su cuerpo presionarse contra el mio y el gemido que apenas ahogo esta vez, no tiene nada que ver con la mortificación.

Estoy a punto de decir algo, no estoy segura de _qué_ voy a decir, mi cabeza es un lío y no creo ser capaz de articular una frase coherente... Pero en ese momento escucho a mi mamá aclararse la garganta y me doy cuenta de que tenemos público.

 **Park**

 _Carajo!_

Eleanor me aparta gentilmente, la siento dudar y tomo eso como una buena señal.

-Mamá! Umm. Lo siento. Umm, ¡mierda!... Quiero decir, lo siento mamá.- Ella se rie ligeramente y luego se aclara la garganta, aunque creo que es un poco maleducado, no creo que haya siquiera acusado recibo de la presencia de su madre... Todavía no puedo quitar mis ojos de Eleanor, creo que temo que ella desaparezca. Su rostro es hermoso, pero cuando se sonroja... _¡Diablos!_ Mi madre me enseño mejores modales que estos...

Miro a la mujer parada dentro de la entrada mirándonos con una expresión aturdida. Es una mujer atractiva, pero luce cansada y triste... Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Antes de que pueda decir nada Eleanor me obliga a ello.

-Mamá, este es Park.-

Ella me mira:-Encantada de conocerte, Park. He oído mucho sobre ti.-

Sonrío y extiendo mi mano para saludarla. Deslizo mis ojos hacía Eleanor por un segundo... _He oído mucho sobre ti..._ Ha estado hablando sobre mi con su madre... Los nervios se asientan en mi estomago y ella debe verlo en mi cara.

-¡Mamá!-Susurra Eleanor de manera muy fuerte.

-¡Oh! Nada malo, déjame asegurarte!- Su sonrisa se extiende mientras aprieto su mano.

-Eso es bueno. Un placer conocerla señora...-

-Oh, por favor, llámame Sabrina- Me dice ella.

Es mi turno de sonrojarme:- Ok.

-Esto es una sorpresa. ¿Viniste a almorzar?-Ella mira a Eleanor con cautela, como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso. Ellas se miran la una a la otra como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación que no puedo oir. Luego, Eleanor mira a sus pies.

-Ummm...- Toco el brazo de Eleanor para llamar su atención y ella me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos- No quisiera ser maleducado- Digo sin apartar mis ojos de Eleanor-Pero me gustaría hablar con su hija a solas primero, si es que a ella le parece bien.- Eleanor asiente con la cabeza y yo me siento aliviado. Miro nuevamente a su madre- Y a usted también, por supuesto.- Ella inclina su cabeza en forma de consentimiento.

-Ok- Mira a Eleanor- Un lugar público, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella me mira nuevamente- Por lo que he oído, Park, eres un buen chico, pero ambos son adolescentes y recuerdo muy bien como es eso- Dice mirándonos a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Mamá!¡Por Dios!- La cara de Eleanor se sonroja de una forma que nunca había visto, pero su madre se ríe y ella pronto se le une.

Medio sonriendo, le digo:- Seré un caballero, lo prometo.-

Ella mira a Eleanor:- Ok... Vayan a Lo de Eddie, Jenny está de turno hoy y no tendrá problema en atenderlos. Te quiero de vuelta en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?-Luego mira las piernas de Eleanor:- Ve a cambiarte, primero.- Luego me mira: - Lo de Eddie es la cafetería en donde trabajo, y Jenny es una buena amiga, probablemente me llame para avisarme cuando se vayan.-

-Entendido.-

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalmente, ¡volví!**

 **Exámenes rendidos, segundo año de la carrera finiquitado. Tendría que haber publicado ayer, pero estuve (y sigo estando) sin mi compu...**

 **Sin mas demoras, el sexto capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainwob Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas:** En su idioma original, la historia está terminada. La misma consta de doce capítulos y esta traducción usualmente se actualiza los viernes.

¡FELIZ LECTURA!

CAPÍTULO 6

 **Eleanor**

Miro hacía abajo y me doy cuenta que solo llevo los shorts. Me siento avergonzada, es la primera vez que él me ve en casi un año y estoy vistiendo algo que muestra demasiada piel.

Ruedo mis ojos y miro a mamá: - Estaré de vuelta en dos minutos, ¿ok?- La miro de forma penetrante, como diciéndole _"por favor, no me avergüences"_ Esperando que ella me haya entendido, camino hacia la habitación para ponerme los jeans que traje conmigo. En el camino, miro por sobre mi hombro, nerviosa por dejarlos solos.

 **Park.**

La estoy mirando alejarse. O, mejor dicho, estoy mirando sus piernas alejarse.

Cuando está fuera de vista, observo a su madre y me doy cuenta que me pescó in fraganti. Puedo sentir como la culpa se va dibujando en mi cara, pero ella decide ignorarlo. Su sonrisa es triste:- Me pone contenta que hayas venido, Park. Esto me da la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Eleanor, sacándola de aquel lugar... Si no hubieses estado ahí..." Ella se interrumpe, mirando sus manos y sacudiendo levemente su cabeza:-Lo único que lamento es que tu intervención haya tenido que ser necesaria. No debería haber ocurrido de esa manera.-

-No tiene nada por lo que agradecerme, en serio. Solo desearía no haber tenido que decir adiós por tanto tiempo.-

Ella asiente:- Debería haberte conocido antes. Eleanor habla muy bien de ti. Pero... - Ella duda antes de seguir:- Me gustaría preguntar... O sea... ¿Es esta solo una visita de una vez?- Pregunta, con la preocupación atravesando sus ojos.

-Eso depende de ella, creo. Me gustaría mantenerme en contacto y volver de visita. Ella en serio significa mucho para mi.-

-Puedo ver eso- Eleanor reaparece, dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla mientras se dirige a la puerta. Me despido y me dispongo a seguirla cuando su madre dice:- Dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo sé mamá, dos horas- Dice, rodando los ojos.

-Solo hablaremos-Digo-Tenemos mucho para contarnos- Mis ojos se dirigen a Eleanor y ella desvía la vista., sonrojándose.

 **Eleanor**

Mientras caminamos hacía el restaurante, soy plenamente consciente de mis manos. Siento la urgencia de abrir mi puño y deslizar mi mano, pata tomar la de él. Pero no puedo, siento como si ya no tuviera el derecho a hacer eso.

-¿Qué tanto me avergonzó mientras me estaba cambiando?- Pregunto, al tiempo que me encojo.

El me sonríe burlonamente- No lo hizo- Lo miro como diciendo "si, claro" -En serio, no lo hizo. Palabra de boy scout- Dice, poniendo sus dedos en su cabeza.

-Nunca fuiste un Boy Scout- Sonrío porque sé que está bromeando, y me encanta que esté tratando de mantener las cosas tranquilas.-Recordaría si me hubieses contado eso.-

-Si, lo sé- Se ríe y choca su hombro con el mío-Pero en serio, no lo hizo- Asiento, aliviada- Asi que... tu mamá y los chicos se mudaron aquí. Me pregunto como sucedió. Ellos solo desaparecieron de Omaha.

-Si, fue como un mes después de que...- Me callo, pensando " _después de que me dejaste y yo no te llame como prometí que haría, porque soy una completa y maldita idiota!"_ Mis ojos caen al piso.

Él debe notar que algo anda mal porque lo siguiente que sé es que su mano está tocando la mía. -Ey, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Viven todos con tus tíos?-

Tomarnos de las manos es algo tan pequeño. Debería ser insignificante, pero no lo es en absoluto. Probablemente, es mejor de lo que recuerdo. Siento ese cosquilleo familiar en mi brazo mientras el entrelaza sus dedos con los mios. Aprieto su mano y el hace lo mismo. Miro su rostro y siento el deseo que alguna vez sentí volver como en un deja vu.-No, nos quedamos algunos meses, hasta que mamá consiguió su este trabajo- respondo, con voz temblorosa y señalo hacía la calle donde puede verse el cartel de "Eddie"-Aunque el lugar es algo pequeño, vivimos a una milla y media pero siempre venimos de visita los domingos."

"Eso está bien" Me responde.

 **Park**

Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados, lucen bien juntos, encajan. Pertenecen. No pude detenerme a la hora de tomar su mano. Es como si no pudiera controlarme con ella cerca, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que esta chica que está sosteniendo mi mano es todo para mi.

Llegamos al restaurante de Eddie y le abro la puerta, sin soltar su mano, y entramos juntos. Miro alrededor. Hay una mujer saludándonos desde detrás del mostrador.-Ellie, cariño, tu mamá ha llamado por teléfono.-

-Hey, Jenny- Nos acercamos al mostrados y la mujer me mira con una sonrisa cálida. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que debe estar en sus cincuenta y cinco, con su cabello rubio y ralo en un estilo típico de los cincuentas y muchísimo maquillaje.

Sus ojos azules me barren y se detiene durante una fracción de segundo en nuestras manos. Eleanor retira la suya y la mía se siente repentinamente fría, como si extrañara su palma presionando la mía.

Jenny mira a Eleanor y finge susurrar:-¿Quién es la lindura? -Luego lo guiña el ojo y ambas comienzan a reír.

-Este es mi amigo Park.-

-Te amigo, ¿eh?... Bueno, es un placer conocer a un joven tan apuesto como tú-Me dice con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eemmm... Es lindo conocerla a usted también- Contestó, mientras siento el calor extenderse hasta mi cuello.

Ella vuelve su mirada a Eleanor y apunta hacía la pared de atrás:-¿Quieren sentarse en una de las cabinas? Les dará privacidad pero aún así podre verlos- Se ríe con un brillo en sus ojos-Les traeré un par de sodas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, por favor-

Jenny me mira expectante-Oh, yo tomaré lo mismo, por favor-

-Estaré de vuelta en un segundo-

-Gracias Jenny- Dice Eleanor, y la sigo hacía la cabina.

Como siempre digo: **¡No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben todos los viernes.

¡Feliz lectura!

CAPÍTULO 7

 **Eleanor**

Saqué mi mano de entre las suyas aunque no quería. Me sentí avergonzada enfrente de Jenny, es una de las mejores amigas de mamá y no quiero que nadie asuma nada acerca del chico sentandose enfrente mio en la cabina.

No sé que pensar. Es fácil esperanzarse pero no quiero salir lastimada... A él podría no gustarle la persona en la que me he convertido en este último año.

 **Park**

Ella está pensando de nuevo. Tiene _esa_ expresión en la cara y se muerde su labio inferior, concentrada. Podría mirarla por horas, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo. Aunque no quiero espantarla, necesitamos hablar.

-Así que... Te escribí muchisimas cartas... ¿recibiste alguna?- Le pregunto. No quiero asustarla, pero necesito saber en dónde estamos.

Ella parece sorprendida de que le haya preguntado eso... Tal vez hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido de haberlo preguntado.

-Mmm... Si... Las recibí, pero... eemmm- Ella luce preocupada y se calla, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? No las habrás tirado todas a la basura, ¿no?- Pregunto y me rio nerviosamente.

-Eemm... No, pero tampoco las abrí.-

Sé que la estoy mirando como si fuera un maldito cubo Rubik o algo así, pero ¿qué diablos?

-Oh... key?-

-Aún las tengo, las postales también, yo... solamente no pude leerlas- Dice, susurrando la última parte y cerrando los ojos.

Siento como si mi corazón se hubiese caído de mi pecho. -¿Por qué no?-Le pregunto en voz baja.

-No lo sé, creo que estaba asustada. Aún lo estoy, Park. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Vine a verte-

-Bueno, dah, sé eso... pero... o sea... luego de todo este tiempo, luego de tres palabras en una estúpida postal tu conduces... ¿cuánto? ¿Seis, siete horas? No me esperaba esto. ¡Dejaste de escribir hace seis meses!

Ella _está aterrada_... ¡Mierda! Decido decirle la verdad.-Te escribí por meses, Eleanor... Eso es todo lo que hice cada maldito día!- Siento como me voy frustrando y trato de serenarme pero ¿cómo puede _no_ entenderlo?

-Te dije que te amaba y tú saliste de mi vida y nunca miraste atrás... Esperé tu llamada por _semanas,_ gritándole a cualquiera que se atreviera a usar el teléfono. ¡Eras mi vida entera! Dejé mi corazón contigo cuando te dejé aquí!-Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos. _Mierda_.-Mira, yo también estoy asustado y no sé que esperaba encontrar cuando llegase ¡pero _tenía_ que venir!-Veo borroso y estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de tragarme el nudo que tengo en la garganta.- Pero, se honesta Eleanor. ¿ _Por qué_ escribiste eso si no querías que viniera? Después de tanto tiempo... Pensé que me habías olvidado...-

 **Eleanor**

Estoy a punto de romper a llorar... Y no sé que decir. La honestidad y la intensidad de sus ojos me dejaron muda y no sólo no sé que decir, si no que no sé cómo decirlo... Y parece que él también está a punto de llorar.

Jenny aparece y nos deja las sodas. Me mira preocupada:-¿Todo en orden?-

-Si, gracias Jenny- Le contesto, mirando a Park.

-Todo en orden-Dice él- Es sólo que no nos hemos visto por mucho tiempo... Tenemos mucho de que hablar, eso es todo. No causaré problemas, lo prometo.

-Ok- contesta Jenny y me mira-Solo llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Y vuelve al mostrador.

Tengo mis manos hechas puños sobre la mesa, y él gentilmente coloca su mano sobre las mías. Es cálido y me hace sentir ese aleteo en el estómago.

Es la mirada más seria que me ha dado nunca y me hace sentir nerviosa:- Eleanor, necesito saber que sientes. ¡Por favor! He hecho un largo viaje para verte. Necesito saber como estamos antes de volver a casa... Estoy siendo tan honesto como puedo... Mis sentimientos por ti... Necesito saber si tenemos alguna chance... He estado viviendo en un limbo todo el año pasado. No puedo volver para seguirme preguntando si vas a llamar o no. Incluso si somos solo amigos. Éramos amigos, ¿no?- Asiento. _Él era mi mejor amigo._ -Yo solo... Dime algo... Lo que sea... ¡Dime que es lo que quieres!-

No puedo creer esto, mi corazón golpea en mi pecho mientras pienso en lo que él acaba de decir. Lo miro a través de mis pestañas y asiento ligeramente para que sepa que lo he escuchado mientras aclaro mi garganta.

 _Chaan chaaan chaaan. ¡Por fin llegamos a la parte interesante! Si puedo, actualizo antes... Pero el viernes que viene esto si o si se actualiza._

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben todos los viernes.

Y _sé_ que en el último capítulo prometí actualizar antes y pasó como un mes (se encoge avergonzada en un rincón) pero la vida fuera del fandom clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello y recién me liberó la semana pasada u_u

¡Feliz lectura!

CAPÍTULO 8

 **Park**

Estoy sentado esperando que esta chica me arranque el corazón del pecho. Tiro de sus manos hasta ponerlas en el centro de la mesa y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos... Ella me mira como se si fuera a irse corriendo, pero luego baja la mirada hacía nuestras manos entrelazadas... Esto malditamente aterrado en este momento.

Ella se aclara la garganta y toma aire:- No sé que decir, Park.-

Me mira el rostro, sus ojos perforando los míos.:- Lamento tanto no haber escrito o llamado. Me siento terrible, en serio. Es solo que... Traté tantas veces de escribirte o de llamarte que perdí la cuenta... Todas las cartas que no pude terminar. Estaba tan asustada cuando me dejaste aquí, significabas tanto para mi, pero no quería cargarte el desastre que era mi vida... Y creo que estaba asustada de abrir todo lo que me enviaste porque... Porque te extrañaba tanto que creía que leer todo eso haría las cosas más difíciles.- Aprieto su mano mientras ella continúa:- Nunca quise volver allí, lo único que podría haberme hecho volver era que tú estabas allí. Lo único bueno de ese lugar eras tú, por favor, no creas que te olvidé. ¿Cómo podría? Me diste tanto cuando tenía tan poco... Pero... No sé que tengo para darte, no soy la misma persona que dejaste aquí. Tú ya no me conoces.-

Ella me mira con ojos suplicantes... no ha dicho que no. No puedo arruinar esto:- Entiendo, cariño, pero todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad para conocerte nuevamente... Siempre te quise... Y nunca conocí a nadie como tú. Nadie retiene mi atención en la forma que tu lo haces... No quiero despedirme nuevamente. Solo quiero _una oportunidad_ Eleanor, eso es todo lo que te pido... Sin promesas de amor eterno o propuestas de matrimonio... Por ahora- Me rio de como sus ojos se desorbitan cuando digo la última frase. Solo estoy tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa.

Solo estoy bromeando _a medias_ , pero no voy a confesarle _eso._

 **Eleanor**

-Te extraño tanto- Me dice mientras su pulgar recorre mi palma, mis dedos y mi muñeca, mientras su indice recorre el interior de mi brazalete... Había olvidado las sensaciones que eso me causaba. Con su otra mano, toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo enrosca alrededor de su dedo.

Se me hace difícil tragar, pero me las arreglo para decirle:- Yo también te extraño Park, pero ahora vivimos tan lejos el uno del otro...-

-Lo sé- Su sonrisa es triste:- Pero podemos mantenernos en contacto. Puedo llamarte por teléfono, ahora tienen un teléfono, ¿no?

-Seh-

-Entonces te llamaré... Y podemos escribirnos _en serio_ esta vez. Y vendré a visitarte cuando pueda. ¿Podemos intentar eso?-

Dudo, pero... En serio ¿qué hay que pensar al respecto? Puedo admitir para mi misma que eso es lo que realmente quiero, sin importar cuan asustada esté:- De acuerdo.- Susurro, sin ser capaz de de decirlo en voz alta porque estoy esforzándome mucho para no llorar.

-¿En serio?- Asiento y el sonríe:- Bien, porque siento como si acabara de encontrarte y no creo que pudiera volver a estar sin ti aunque tratara. Voy a hostigarte muchísimo, tal vez quieras ir pensando en obtener una orden de restricción en mi contra.-

Él sostiene mi mano contra su pecho... Se ríe y me hace reír a mi también. Todo su rostro se ilumina y simplemente quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes... Quiero inclinarme sobre la mesa y besarlo aquí y ahora, en frente de todos, para reclamar mis derechos sobre él.

 **Park**

Esa mirada que me está dando... la he visto antes, y cada vez que la veo quiero besarla hasta perder el sentido... Y sé que ella siente lo mismo:- Tenemos un montón de chaperones hoy.- le comento por lo bajo, mirando hacía Jenny:- Y creo que uno de ellos podría ser bastante hostil- Le digo ahogando una carcajada.

-Seh- Ella parpadea como si hubiese estado perdida en sus pensamientos y se ríe sabiendo a lo que me refiero- Ella ha sido realmente una muy buena amiga para mamá desde que nos mudamos. Es casi como de la familia.-

-Eso es bueno, parece una muy buena mujer-Le contesto, y ella empieza a relajarse...-Entonces... ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? ¿Por qué todo ese drama en la puerta?-

-Oh, Ben... Si... Mmm. Es solo que ha pasado por demasiado. Todos nosotros, en realidad... Especialmente mamá... Pero Ben... No lo sé, el siente como si tuviese que protegernos, ¿sabes? Como si fuese el hombre de la casa y todo eso. Por lo menos eso es lo que los consejeros han dicho.-

-¿Han estado yendo con consejeros?- Le pregunto gentilmente.

-Seh, todos nosotros. Fue difícil al principio, a veces aún lo es.-

-Lamento oír eso.- Desearía haber podido estar allí para ella, pero decírselo probablemente la haría sentir más culpable y eso no es lo que quiero.- Entonces... ¿no leíste _ni una_ de mis cartas...?

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainbow Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fanfic consta de 12 capítulos y en su idioma original está terminado.

Las actualizaciones se suben los viernes!

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Ishy-24 y Eladito.** ¡Gracias por sus rewievs chicos!

Feliz lectura!

Morena Contagiosa.

CAPÍTULO 9

 **Eleanor**

Él está sonriendo de nuevo, así que sé que no está enojado. Ha cambiado el tema y aprecio mucho eso. Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. -Bueno-Dice él- Tenemos muchísimas cosas de la que hablar entonces, no?

-Supongo- Susurro al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos la siguiente hora hablando. Le comento sobre la escuela y los nuevos amigos que hice. Él me pregunta sobre chicos y sobre Maisie. Yo le pregunto sobre su mamá y su papá y él me cuenta sobre su trabajo. Hay algunas cosas que no va a decirme. Confiesa que quiere que abra sus cartas (cuando él no esté, por supuesto) y los paquetes. Y que luego hablemos sobre eso cuando él me llame por teléfono. Le ruedo los ojos, pero le digo que está bien.

-Aún no puedo creer que no hayas abierto nada!.

-Seh, pero estoy contenta porque los mandaste. Y los conservé, ¿no? Sabía que iba a leerlos algún día- Sus ojos se suavizan y sus manos envuelven mi muñeca. No ha dejado de tocarme en todo el tiempo que llevamos sentados... Y yo estoy delirando.

-Ey, Ellie, tú mamá ha llamado por teléfono , preguntando por tí- Jenny se ríe mientras se acerca- ¿Están bien?

-Si, lo estamos- Contesto mirando a Park. Él aprieta mi mano más fuerte y Jenny sonríe suavemente al observarnos. La miro de regreso- Vamos a volver a lo de tío Geoff. ¿Te importaría darnos algunos minutos antes de llamar a mamá?-

Ella me devuelve una mirada dudosa:- No lo sé, Ellie- Y luego mira a Park.

-Solo diez minutos, Jenny. ¿Por favor? Quiero mostrarle algo a Park y mamá se preocupará si llegamos tarde.

Ella mira a Park, que levanta las manos como diciendo _No tengo idea de lo que está hablando._

-Sólo diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok. Eres la mejor, Jenny.-

.Lo soy, ¿no?-

 **Park**

-¿Cuánto te debo por las sodas, Jenny?- Le pregunto mientras me dirijo al mostrador.

-Nada cariño. Fue un placer conocerte- Ella le dirige un rápido vistazo a Eleanor- Espero verlos a los dos pronto.

-Si, definitivamente nos verá- Le contesto, y ella sonríe. Eleanor y yo nos dirigimos hacía la salida despidiéndonos y dándole las gracias.

Mientras caminamos por la acera, llevo nuestras manos a mi boca y beso sus dedos. Me siento mas liviano... libre... Feliz.

Estamos a algunas casas de distancia de la de sus tíos y ella vira hacía la izquierda.

-¿Dónde estamos yendo?-

Estamos caminando hacía una casa dilapidada en cuyo frente puede leerse un viejo cartel de EN VENTA.

-Quería mostrarte algo.

Pasamos el cartel y nos dirigimos hacía un costado de la casa, pasando el garage, hacía el jardín del fondo. Hay una banca de madera, entre todo el césped crecido. Ella se sienta y tira de mi brazo hasta que me siento junto a ella, y luego se da vuelta de forma que su cara queda en frente de la mía, todavía sosteniendo mi mano.

-Tendría que haberte dicho, ven conmigo Park. Ven conmigo al jardín de esta vieja casa porque quiero que me beses.

 **Eleanor**

Solo le toma unos pocos segundos reaccionar a lo que dije, y entonces sus manos están en mi cabello y el esta tirando de mi. Termino en su regazo en el mismo instante en que sus labios tocan los míos. Sus labios siguen siendo cálidos y suaves. Es gentil, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Me estremezco y una ola de deseo me invade. Paso mi lengua por sus labios y el abre la boca para profundizar el beso... Y en ese momento siento que me disuelvo. Nuestras manos están están en todos lados y cada lugar en el que me toca se transforma en líquido caliente. Me desintegro por dentro y siento como si estuviese por desmayarme. No sé cuanto dura el beso, le pierdo el paso al tiempo y me estoy quedando sin aire. Nos separamos, agitados, y el apoya su frente en la mía.

-¡Carajo!- Susurra sobre mi mejilla, y yo suelto una risita.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Él también me está mirando, como si estuviera conteniéndose para preguntarme algo. Entonces su mirada cambia y me sonríe de costado.

-¿Esto significa que puedo decir que eres mi novia de nuevo?-

Me río a carcajadas:- ¡Eres tan tonto!...¡Si...!-

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Se ríe suavemente y mira alrededor-Este lugar es un desastre.

-Ha estado abandonado desde siempre... Solía venir aquí a pensar al principio.- Hago una pausa- A pensar en ti.-

Él toma mi mano nuevamente y la presiona contra su mejilla para luego besar mi palma. Este chico está matándome.

IMPORTANTE:

 **No dejar rewievs provoca calvicie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainwob Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas:** En su idioma original, la historia está terminada. La misma consta de doce capítulos y esta traducción usualmente se actualiza los viernes.

¡FELIZ LECTURA!

CAPÍTULO 10

 **Park**

-Probablemente deberíamos regresar a lo de tu tío ... No quiero darles una mala impresión-. No me quiero ir, y no me refiero sólo a levantarnos de donde estamos sentados.  
Estamos uno al lado del otro, no hay espacio entre nosotros, mi brazo está alrededor de ella y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro. Solo estamos hablando en voz baja, pero hemos perdido la noción del tiempo... Me he perdido esto durante tanto tiempo, sólo estar juntos... nos he echado de menos! Pero no quiero que su mamá me desolle vivo por llevárme a su hija y "extraviarnos" en mi primera visita.

-Sí, supongo que si-. Se pone de pie de mala gana y toma mi mano: -vamos entonces Boba  
Fett, ven a conocer al resto de mi familia-, sonríe y sus hoyuelos se hacen notorios... eso  
me hace sonreír. Ella parece feliz aquí; lejos de todo el drama con Richie. Parece que le gusta su nueva escuela, y se está llevando mejor con su mamá ... Eso es bueno... _ella_ ha cambiado... ¡Pero me gusta!

 **Eleanor**

-Así que, ¿tenías un plan cuando decidiste venir?- Le pregunto cuando vuelvo a ver el Impala.

-Nope. Sólo salté en el coche antes de que pudiera convencerme a mi mismo de que estaba haciendo una idiotez.- Él balancea sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro y yo pongo los míos alrededor de su cintura.

-Así que, ¿no tienes un lugar para quedarte esta noche?- Le pregunto con incredulidad.

-No, supongo que voy a conseguir una habitación en alguna parte.-

-No te puedo creer! ... Estás loco!- Me río

\- ¡Loco por tí!- Él aprieta mi hombro y me hace sonrojar, mi estómago da una vuelta rara.

-Le preguntaré a mi tío si puedes quedarte en su habitación de invitados esta noche. ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar a tu casa?-

-Quedé en volver al trabajo para mañana, pero creo que podría llamar y ver si me puedo quedar  
otro día más.- Él me mira de reojo como preguntándome si eso está bien para mi... Yo asiento y sonrío, _por supuesto_ , pienso.

-Pero está bien, de verdad, no me gustaría imponerle mi presencia a tus tíos.-

-Bueno, vamos a preguntarles y veremos que dicen... Estoy segura de que va a estar bien... Le preguntaría a mamá si puedes permanecer con nosotros, pero no hay manera de que ella considere esa idea.-

Él asiente con la cabeza y se ríe en voz baja: -Sí, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo totalmente.-

Llegamos al porche, estoy un paso por encima y me doy vuelta para preguntarle:-¿estás nervioso?-

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo también... Me alegro de que hayas vuelto por mí.- Susurro y me acerco para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

-Yo también- Repite él, utilizando mis palabras y apoderandose de mi mano. Respiro, y me doy vuelta, preparándome.

 **Park**

La sigo a través de la casa sin soltar su mano, es un lugar agradable. Me complace que tenga un lugar donde acudir después de toda la mierda que pasó el año pasado. Ojalá yo hubiese sido capaz de haber estado ahí para ella... Si pienso en mi futuro y todo lo que hago, quiero que ella esté ahí para compartirlo todo conmigo y ser parte de mi vida... Ese es un pensamiento aterrador para alguien tan joven como yo! _¡No te apresures Park, se cool!_

Escucho a la gente en el jardín y caminamos hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Ella me mira  
antes de entrar por la puerta, ya sea para mi tranquilidad o la de ella, no estoy no cien por ciento seguro.

-Eleanor, ahí estás! Estaba empezando a preocuparme...-

'Está bien mamá, sólo teníamos mucho de que hablar.-

-Oh, mira... El novio de Eleanor está de vuelta...¡Whoopie!- Comenta Ben, que está sentado en la  
tumbona al lado de Maisie, que nos mira y sonríe.

-Basta ya Ben, Park es un invitado- lo regaña su madre, y prosigue:- que ha recorrido un largo camino para ver a tu hermana'  
'

-Sí, ¡se bueno!- le dice Maisie, asomándose por el costado de Ben, quien le frunce el ceño y murmura algo que no puedo oír.

-Park- Eleanor me llama la atención apretando mi mano:-este es mi tío Geoff.- Ella le hace gestos a un hombre de pie en la parrilla que me sonríe. -Y mi tía Susan.- señalando con la cabeza a una mujer sentada con Sabrina.

-Es bueno conocerlos a ambos- Les digo nerviosamente.

-Encantado de conocerte, Park-su tío se acerca y tiende la mano.-¿Cómo estuvo la carretera?-

Tomo su mano y la agito con firmeza:-Estuvo bien señor, gracias por preguntar.-

-Debes tener hambre, sírvete un poco de comida.- Invita Susan con una sonrisa. -Geoff  
hace una hamburguesas geniales.-

-Gracias, sí. Me muero de hambre, en realidad.-comento riéndome.

-Sí... umm tío Geoff, tía Susan... Yo... Como que tengo que pedirles un favor.- Murmura Eleanor,  
mirándome como diciendo que ni siquiera piense en discutir.- Park necesita un lugar donde quedarse y pensé que tal vez podría usar su habitación libre?... Si eso les parece bien... ¿Les parece bien? Si no tendrá que alquilar una habitación en algún lugar.-

-Eleanor- la reprende Sabrina.

-No, no- Susan levanta la palma de su mano-Está perfectamente bien Sabrina. Por supuesto que puedes permanecer aquí Park. ¿Cierto, Geoff ?-

-Cualquier amigo de Eleanor... He oído que fuiste el que la trajo aquí el año pasado.-

-Sí, señor... Fui yo-

-Bueno, eso fue algo increíblemente desinteresado Park. Eres más que bienvenido en mi casa cada vez que vengas de visita.-

-Gracias señor, pero no me gustaría imponer mi presencia.-'

-Tonterías... No quiero escuchar que te quedas en ningún otro sitio.-

-Gracias.- Trago saliva y miro a Eleanor, que me mira con timidez. Entonces Maisie me pregunta:-¿Vas a llevar a Eleanor al baile de graduación?-

Como siempre digo: **¡No dejar reviews provoca calvicie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainwob Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas:** En su idioma original, la historia está terminada. Y esta traducción está a punto de terminarse... Solamente falta un capítulo más! :)

¡FELIZ LECTURA!

Capítulo 11

 **Eleanor**

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y veo que Park tiene una expresión muy confusa en su rostro

-Umm, ¿el año que viene? Sí, si ella acepta irconmigo...- Me sonríe cálidamente. Él tiene razón, es demasiado poco tiempo para pensar siquiera en este año, quiero decir, es en menos de una semana. Y yo ni siquiera quiero ir a ese estúpido baile de todas formas!

-No, tonto, este año... ¿La semana que viene?- Contesta Maisie, como si él fuese bobo.

-¿La próxima semana?- Bueno, si pensaba que estaba confundido antes, ahora él me está mirando como si yo acabase de transformarme en el Hombre Malvavisco o algo así.

-El baile fue el viernes!- Me dice

-¡No! Es este viernes!- Responde Maisie rodando los ojos.

-Oh- Él me mira -Um, el nuestro fue el viernes pasado. ¿El tuyo es esta semana?-

-Umm, sí.- Quiero preguntarle si fue, si llevó a alguna chica, si le tomó la mano, si la besó como me besa. Quiero decir... él no iría... ¿O si? Probablemente habrá tenido un grupo de chicas entre las que elegir... Pero estoy siendo celosa y posesiva ... Yo no había estado en contacto durante más de un año, en ese momento... Y no quiero ser _esa chica!_ Pero maldita sea, me duele pensar en eso.

 **Park.**

¡Mierda! Veo la pregunta en sus ojos y me siento culpable como el infierno, y también me pregunto si habrá hecho planes para ir con alguien más el viernes...-Aaah...-

-Está bien. Te dije que no voy a ir, Maisie... No importa.- Siento una mezcla de alivio y culpa al mismo tiempo... ¡Dios! ¡Soy un imbécil!

-Pero tienes a alguien que te lleve ahora... ¿No?- Y Maisie me mira con esperanza. Ella parece avergonzada.

-No, ya es demasiado tarde, no tengo nada que ponerme y Park tiene que volver a su casa en los próximos días. Como te dije... Asi está bien...-

-Me encantaría llevarte Eleanor... ¡De verdad!- Ella me mira sorprendida, y noto que está cerca de las lágrimas. Cambio de tema, con la esperanza de conseguir tiempo a solas para que podamos hablar sin un público.

-Eh, mira... Voy a buscar mis cosas al coche... ¿Me ayudas con eso?- Le pregunto y la miro fijamente.

Casi puedo ver el alivio invadiendo su rostro:-sí, bien... No va a tomar demasiado tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dice a su mamá.

Camina junto a mí hacia la puerta y la sigo, tomando su mano. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, fuera de la vista de los demás, me detiene y se gira para mirarme

-Lamento taaaaanto todo eso... ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-Detente- Le digo en voz baja:-No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que estés avergonzada... Me encantaría llevarte al baile... _Quiero_ llevarte.-

-No puedo, Park. No tengo nada lo suficientemente lindo como para llevar al baile...

Dudo, indeciso:-Si no fuese por el vestido... ¿Vendrías conmigo?-

-¡Sí!- Ella parece sorprenderse incluso a sí misma con su respuesta. -Quiero decir, umm, yo nunca _quise_ ir, pero creo que iría a cualquier lugar contigo-

Sonrío... eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

 **Eleanor**

Estas cosas sólo parecen salirse de mi boca sin mi permiso. Le sonrío con timidez y él me aprieta la mano tirando de mí hacia la puerta. Rodeamos la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el Impala. Sin soltar mi mano, abre la puerta de atrás, como para coger su bolso y me tira con él, tirándome hacia abajo, y quedo medio tumbada sobre él.

Los dos estamos riendo como niños de la escuela. -No quiero aplastarte...-

-No lo harás.-él pone una mano en mi cadera y me levanta la cara con la otra mano, así que no tengo más opción que mirarlo.

-Voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga Eleanor... Haría cualquier cosa por ti...- Me besa suavemente.- Solamente dime lo que quieres.-

-¡Solo te quiero a ti! Ni siquiera me importa baile, de verdad!-

-Muy bien.-Susurra, y me tira más cerca, su mano se desliza hacia arriba y por debajo de mi remera, su palma suave y caliente sobre mi piel, y me besa de nuevo... profunda, lenta y perfectamente.

 **Notas de la autora**

En realidad, creo que este podría ser el final... ¡Pero todavía nos queda un capítulo! Se aceptan críticas, opiniones y todo aquello que sea constructivo!

Saludos, y un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Rainwob Rowell. La historia le pertenece a NerdGirlCG, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

 **Notas:** Finally! El último capítulo. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.

¡FELIZ LECTURA!

Capítulo 12

 **18 meses después**

 _Vacaciones de navidad_

 **Park**

Es Nochebuena y estoy en la cocina Geoff y de Susan, sentado en el comedor. La mesa esta llena de personas que han llegado a ser como una familia para mí.

El año y medio que pasó ha sido... Difícil... Desafiante... Intenso... Increíble... y todo lo anterior. Y no lo hubiese preferido de ninguna otra manera, porque me condujo hasta aquí.

No llevé a Eleanor al baile el año en que nos reunimos... aunque yo realmente quería llevarla, sabía que ella no me dejaría pagar por su vestido... Le conté acerca de Cat y el baile de la semana anterior a reencontrarnos. Me dí cuenta que herí sus sentimientos, pero ella comprendió. La honestidad y la confianza son importantes para mí y no quería mentirle sobre eso... Me quedé un par de noches antes de volver a casa, pero regresé a verla el fin de semana siguiente, simplemente no podía quedarme lejos...

Las llamadas telefónicas y las visitas se convirtieron en nuestra rutina... Yo la llamaba después del trabajo casi todos los días y usaba mi salario para pagar la gasolina hasta su casa... Le levaba cómics o cintas cada vez que iba, y sus tíos fueron impresionantes sobre mi estancia en su habitación libre... incluso me dejaron mantener algunas cosas allí, para así que no tener que empacar tanto.

Eleanor se había convertido en una verdadera amiga de mamá después de hablar con ella por  
teléfono, y me sorprendió las pasadas vacaciones de Navidad cuando decidió que quería  
visitar a mis padres... Creo que mamá tuvo mucho que ver en eso, pero quién era yo para discutir...

Ella se mantuvo alejada de su antigua casa y todo estuvo genial, se quedó en mi habitación,  
mientras que se suponía que yo debía compartir la habitación con Josh, pero el bribón mantuvo la boca cerrada y me arrastré de nuevo a mi habitación después de que todos se hubiesen ido a la cama … Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. No puedo decir que fue mágico, porque ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna experiencia, pero fue especial porque eramos nosotros, que estábamos a salvo y estábamos más que listos...

Habíamos estado tonteando en el Impala durante meses, impacientandonos y frustrandonos, pero  
no queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuese en la parte de atrás de un coche.

La universidad era nuestro próximo obstáculo... decidimos ir juntos por lo que solicitamos plaza en la Unversidad Centenario en White Bear. Estamos en los dormitorios, pero nos vemos todos los días en el medio de las clases y de nuestros trabajos. _Si_ la llevé a su baile de graduación este año... y ella estaba hermosa... Y fue increíble... Y me di cuenta esa noche, de que algún día, yo iba a casarme con esta chica…

 **Eleanor**  
Estoy sentada en la cocina de mi tía y mi tío, es la noche antes de la Navidad y sostengo la mano  
de mi novio mientras él habla con mi mamá en la mesa. Su pulgar está recorriendo mi palma y se está convirtiendo en una verdadera distracción... Sólo él puede hacer eso. Un toque y me pierdo, es como si quisiese comer su cara y rasgar su ropa al mismo tiempo!

Este año ha sido una locura... desde que Park volvió a entrar en mi vida es como si se negase a dejarla un solo día, en caso de que se me ocurra desaparece... otra vez! Al final me complace no haber ido al baile ese primer año. Cuando Park me dijo que fue con otra chica la semana anterior tengo que admitir que me dolió. Él regresó el fin de semana siguiente y nos fuimos a una cita de verdad... Nos fuimos a cenar y luego al cine, aunque en realidad no vimos gran parte de la película!

Ese verano me conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda de libros local, lo que era  
impresionante... entre eso y cuidar de los niños cuando mamá estaba en el trabajo Esperaba impacientemente las llamadas telefónicas de Park y sus visitas.

La Navidad pasada planeé con su madre a visitar a su familia... Volver a los suburbios era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero Mindy me dijo que se rumoreaba que Richie estaba desaparecido porque nadie lo había visto durante meses y la casa estaba abandonada... pensé que volver a ese lugar sólo traería malos recuerdos... pero puse mi mejor cara y me di cuenta de que la casa de su familia sólo trajo me trajo de vuelta buenos recuerdo... y, de hecho, hemos creado algunos recuerdos nuevos también.

Este año Park vino y me llevó al baile... y fue increíble! Mis amigas pensaban que el era increiblmente _sexy_ y yo estaba tan orgullosa de estar del brazo de él toda noche. También recuerdo que, aunque pensar en la universidad me aterraba, sabía que no iba a ir sola, y no podía esperar a verlo y tocarlo todos los días, estaba tan emocionada pensando en ello que prácticamente me lancé sobre él en el momento que nos fuimos al baile.

La universidad va muy bien, mis notas son buenas, me encantan la mayoría de mis clases y hemos  
hecho algunos buenos amigos... Por ahora vivimos en los dormitorios pero el año que viene tenemos previsto alquilar un lugar juntos... Un pensamiento algo atemorizante, pero, al mismo tiempo, la espera me está volviendo loca!

 **Park**

Sabrina y los niños se fueron a casa hace horas y Geoff y Susan se acostaron sobre las 23:00. Estamos acurrucados en la oscuridad, en el sofá, viendo Gremlins, una de las películas favoritas de Eleanor, cuando el reloj marca las 12. Miro su rostro iluminado por las luces del árbol y el resplandor de la TV.

-Feliz Navidad cariño.-

-Oh sí, ¡Feliz Navidad!- Contesta, al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y me besa suavemente.

Me aclaro la garganta, sentiendome nervioso, mis manos empiezan a sudar un poco.

-Oye, umm, ¿puedo darte uno de tus regalos esta noche, antes de llevarte a tu casa?-

-No tengo ninguno de los tuyos aquí, preferiría que los intercambiamos, ¿sabes?-

-Ah, Sí, pero quiero darte este en privado...-

Ella me mira desconcertada. A continuación, comienza a sonreír

-Ok... ¿es grosero?... No es... digamos...¿lencería o un juguete sexual, no?- Pregunta ella al tiempo que comienza a reír, lo que me hace reir a mi también.

Cojo un cojín del sofá y la golpeó suavemente en el brazo con él.

'No, no es eso listilla, sólo que no quiero público... Por si acaso tú ... umm ...como que ... ¿sabes?-

-Oh, está bien... pero estoy segura de que me va a encantar, no hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tú.-

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto.

-Está bien, Estaré de regreso en un minuto... quedate aquí, no te muevas!-

-Sí, señor- dice burlonamente.

Corro a mi habitación y agarro la caja de la bolsa debajo de la cama... Siento el peso de la misma  
en mi palma y me tomo un momento sólo para respirar. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo a la  
sala...

 **Eleanor**

Él ha estado actuando un poco raro los últimos días, es como si estuviera distraído o algo, pero cada vez que le pregunto si está bien, me dice que si. Creo que debe extrañar a su familia, quiero decir, él se alejó de ellos para ir a la universidad y todo, pero, este es el primer año que no ha estado en casa para la Navidad... a pesar de que pasamos Acción de Gracias con ellos.

Estoy sentada en el sofá, esperando a que vuelva con mi presente, mirando la película... No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero ya le dije que no gastará demasiado... Siento sus ojos sobre mí y al mirar hacía arriba, veo que él está de pie en la puerta mirándome.

Le regreso la mirada la mirada algo confundida.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? Pensé que habías ido a buscar mi regalo.-

Vacila por un segundo y luego se empuja fuera del marco de la puerta. Él se acerca, hasta estar de pie justo en frente de donde estoy sentada... y se deja caer sobre una rodilla... Con una caja del tamaño de un anillo en la mano...

 _Oh, ¡Por dios bendito!_

 **Park**

Su rostro pasa de confusión a sorpresa en segundos y antes de que ella puede hablar levanto  
la tapa de la caja y comienzo el discurso que ha estado pasando por mi cabeza durante toda la semana.

-Eleanor... Te amo tanto que no puedo respirar! Eres la mejor que hay en mi vida y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar nunca... Eres inteligente, divertida e interesante y creo que nunca podría volver a no tenerte en mi vida!- Digo prácticamente de un tirón, sin parar, sin querer oír sus protestas.

-Sé que somos jóvenes y tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante, pero quiero que vivamos esas vidas juntos... no tiene que ser ahora, ni el próximo año, ni siquiera en los próximos cinco años... pero algún día quiero que seas mi esposa y tengas mis hijos y envejecer juntos y vivir felices para siempre... Por favor... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

La veo respirar, mientras sus ojos van del anillo a mi, pensando, dudando...

 **Eleanor**

No puedo respirar... No soy una experta, pero parece una piedra topacio con pequeños diamantes por fuera fuera, hecho de oro blanco... Es perfecto... simplemente como él!

-Es hermoso Park, como lo que acabas de decir.- Trato de tragar el ladrillo que parece haberse asentado en mi garganta.

-Yo también te amo... ¡SÍ! Por supuesto que me casaré contigo... Yo vivo para ti!- Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, nuestras caras prácticamente pueden dividirse en dos debido a lo amplio de nuestras sonrisas.

.  
Él suspira. -¡Gracias a Dios!- Le extiendo mi mano,él toma el anillo y lo desliza en mi dedo, ajusta perfecto. Arrojo mis brazos alrededor de él, prácticamente tirándolo en el sofá, para besarlo profundamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me compraste nada malo?- Susurro y él se ríe... un sonido que me encanta y del que nunca me voy a cansar.

 _Fin_

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y así llegamos al final. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Yo realmente creo que este fic respeta el canon y se ajusta a las personalidades de Eleanor y Park, creo que todo esto es perfectamente plausible.**

 **Esperando que la película no me decepcione y que algún día Rainbow Rowell nos diga que pasó en estos dos personajes tan humanos y perfectibles, me despido.**

 **¡Gracias por haber leido esta historia!**

 **Morena Contagiosa**

 **-Nox-**


End file.
